Let's fighting
by Eris90
Summary: Quand Renji en a assez de son colocataire.


**Titre ****: **_Let's fighting_

**Rating ****: **_K+_

**Synopsis ****: **Quand Renji en a marre

**Disclamer ****: **Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, l'histoire, par contre, est de moi.

**********

- Putain Shuuhei, tu fais chier !!

Surpris, le brun détourna un instant les yeux de sa console pour regarder la raison de ce vacarme. Renji, sur le pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés lui lançait des éclairs des plus menaçants.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Renji ! Répondit Hisagi, avec un grand sourire.

Semblant ignorer la réplique de ce dernier, le rouge s'avança vers lui tout en continuant ses plaintes.

- Mais merde, je t'avais pourtant demandé de ranger ce putain d'appart' ! Non mais t'as vu ce bordel ?

Shuuhei haussa un sourcil et se mit à réfléchir un instant, avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux et de taper dans ses mains.

- C'est ça !! Je me disais aussi que j'avais zappé un truc. Merci vieux, grâce à toi je pourrais dormir tranquille ce soir !!

Et sur ces mots, il se détourna de son ami pour reprendre sa partie.

Renji resta un instant bouche-bée par la réponse de l'énergumène en face de lui (qui, au passage, semblait se foutre royalement de ce qu'il disait), puis il serra les poings, s'avança vers l'autre d'un pas rapide avant de se saisir de la précieuse DS du brun et de l'envoyer embrasser le mur, après l'avoir soigneusement éteinte.

Hisagi couru alors vers son cher objet, et après avoir vérifié que celui-ci fonctionnait, il se retourna violemment vers Renji.

- Nan mais t'es complètement malade ? Tu sais au moins le prix à laquelle je l'aie payée ?

Mais Renji lui lança simplement un regard noir avant de sortir précipitamment en claquant la porte.

- Pfff, mais qu'est ce qu'il a aujourd'hui lui ? soupira Shuuhei.

Il alla s'allonger sur le canapé pour se reposer, mais, agacé du comportement de son ami et du sien, il ne parvint pas à se détendre. C'est vrai qu'il aurait quand même pu faire ce foutu ménage, mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus la peine de l'incendier comme il l'avait fait.

Finalement, il finit par se relever et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. C'est vrai que l'immeuble était sens dessus dessous et que le nettoyer était nécessaire, et puis, au moins son colocataire serait enfin satisfait.

C'est donc non sans peine qu'il se mit à la tache, brisant un verre, et manquant de renverser un seau d'eau sur le sol au passage.

**********

Quand Renji rentra plus tard dans la soirée, il découvrit l'immeuble rangé (ou presque).

Shuuhei, se précipita alors vers lui, un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, pas mal non ? J'ai tout nettoyé comme tu m'avais demandé !!

Cependant, son ami passa à côté de lui sans même lui adresser la moindre parole.

Vexé, le jeune brun se précipita vers lui, et le saisit brusquement.

- Dis, j'peux savoir se que t'as à la fin ? Tout est clean si t'as pas remarqué, j'ai absolument TOUT nettoyé !!

Le tatoué lui lança alors un regard froid.

- Ouais, et alors ? C'est quand même le strict minimum non ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te félicite ?

- Bon, ok, tu m'as bien énervé toute la journée, tu m'explique ce qui t'arrive maintenant ? répondit le brun.

- Rien, je dis simplement que pour un simple ménage t'as vraiment pris ton temps pour t'y mettre, siffla Renji.

- Fous moi la paix, t'es pas ma mère !

- Encore heureux, je la plains la pauvre ! rigola alors la tête d'ananas.

- Punaise, je t'ai jamais vu si chiant, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Cette fois, à bout de nerf, le rouge s'élança et balança son poing à la figure de l'autre. Le geste fut si rapide que Shuuhei n' eu pas le temps de l'arrêter et tomba au sol sous l'impact.

- Bordel, j'en ai vraiment marre de toi !! Espèce de sale con, mais pourquoi est ce que je t'ai prit comme coloc'?

Le brun se releva alors et marcha en silence en direction de Renji.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'y a ? Je te préviens que si tu me tape, c'est à tes risques et périls, Hisagi !!

Mais le brun ignora les mises en gardes de son ami fou de rage et s'approcha d'avantage.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du rouge et, sans lui laisser le moyen de s'échapper, saisit brusquement son menton entre ses doigts et vint apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Renji, trop choqué, ne réagit pas et le brun en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras pour approfondir ainsi le baiser. Il finit par fermer les yeux lorsque la langue d'Hisagi pénétra dans sa bouche, comprenant ainsi qu'il aimait cet échange.

Mais bien vite, Le brun se recula, mettant fin à ce moment.

Renji, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux lança un regard d'incompréhension au jeune homme qui se contenta de sourire.

- Et ben voila, j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de te faire taire !

Abaraï pris une expression de colère, gêné.

- Hisagi, espèce d'abruti ! Ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ?

Mais déjà, son ami lui tournait le dos et partait en rigolant joyeusement.

Renji resta ainsi en silence tout seul pour finalement baisser les yeux en direction du sol.

- Putain shuuhei, tu fais chier, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

_

_

_

_

_

Dans sa chambre, Hisagi souriait malicieusement. Finalement, ça a du bon le ménage.

**FIN**

**Et voila ! Je sais, c'est plutôt court, mais c'est mon tout premier OS.**

**Rewiew ?**


End file.
